Amores Extraños
by A.Padackles
Summary: Genevieve abre seu coração e conta tudo sobre seu casamento com Jared. Estão preparados para saber como é a sua vida de conto de fadas, porém sem um final feliz?


Título: Amores Extraños.

Autor: .

Capa: .

Beta Reader: ShiryuForever94.

Fandom: Supernatural.

Categoria: Personagem Real, Padackles (Jared/Jensen), Genevieve's POV, Angst, Songfic (Amores Extraños – Laura Pausini).

Advertências: Homossexualidade.

Classificação: PG.

Capítulos: Oneshot.

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: _Genevieve abre seu coração e conta tudo sobre seu casamento com Jared. Estão preparados para saber como é a sua vida de conto de fadas, porém sem um final feliz?_

_Comentário da Beta louca: eu simplesmente achei sensacional. Muitos não vão gostar, vão achar maldade com Genevieve, vão achar que o texto maltrata Jared, mas por favor, é uma descrição acurada de uma situação problemática e muito difícil. É um quadro que muitos poderiam ter gravado em sua vida, é uma situação possível e isso é sensacional. Está bem escrita, tem carga emocional intensa, uma excelente música e faz muito sentido. Sinto muito por quem não gosta desse tipo de "insight", eu adorei e foi um privilégio ler._

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos.

Avisos: os atores não me pertencem, infelizmente, pois eu bem que queria um Jensen Ackles para mim. E se eles são gays ou heteros, não me diz respeito, mas que eu gosto da ideia, eu gosto.

Dedicatória: A minha querida amiga Sol, por seu aniversário e por sua amizade. Te amo, flor!

Link para a capa: -1o98YeJD_As/UVZLDmXI1WI/AAAAAAAABOc/K0mKRKnxxJA/s464/Amores+Extra%C3%

Eu sabia que Jared não iria chegar a tempo para o nosso jantar desta noite. Já estou acostumada com suas mentiras e com a maior de todas, que é a minha vida.

Para começar, aceitei me casar com Jared para ele poder manter seu relacionamento homossexual com Jensen. Qualquer pessoa em seu juízo normal não concordaria com isso, mas eu o fiz por amor a ele. Sei que muitas pessoas acham que me casei por interesse, seja no dinheiro ou na fama que ele tem, mas jamais me venderia em troca disso. Até porque a parte financeira nunca foi um problema para mim, venho de família rica e sempre tive o que o dinheiro pode comprar.

Só não tenho amor.

Se eu fosse contar todas as horas que já gastei esperando por Jared, chegaria à conclusão de que de fato as pessoas têm razão ao me chamarem de desocupada e inútil, pois eu poderia utilizar esse tempo estudando, procurando um trabalho na TV ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa que me acrescentasse algo e não ficar correndo atrás de alguém que nunca foi nem será meu.

Porém, as pessoas não têm o direito de me julgar. Ninguém sabe o que passo e o quanto sofro. Muito menos o que me foi prometido para entrar nessa. Sim, porque a CW e meu próprio marido me prometeram muitas coisas. Um papel de destaque num seriado novo, a lua de mel dos meus sonhos e um lar.

Dou uma gargalhada alta. Não porque minha vida seja uma piada, mas para não chorar. Fui acreditar em promessas e tudo o que consegui foram problemas e mais problemas.

**Ya sabía que no llegaría**

**Ya sabía que era una mentira**

**Cuanto tiempo que por él perdí**

**Que promesa rota sin cumplir**

**Son amores problemáticos**

**Como tú, como yo  
**

**Já sabia que não chegaria**

**Já sabia que era uma mentira**

**Quanto tempo que por ele perdi**

**Que promessa ordinária sem cumprir**

**São amores problemáticos**

**Como você, como eu**

Ao longo de nosso relacionamento, foram inúmeras as vezes que fiquei aguardando ao menos um telefonema, como estou fazendo agora. Isso dói tanto que é como se alguém tivesse me aberto o peito e estivesse apertando meu coração.

Jared poderia ao menos me ligar, avisando que chegará atrasado ou cancelando de vez nosso jantar. Mas não, ele se esquece de que existo, esquece de todo o mundo, tudo por causa de Jensen.

Não posso dizer que odeio o Jensen, simplesmente porque meu esposo tem sua parcela de culpa. Eu sabia desse amor proibido deles e ainda assim entrei nessa. Talvez eu esperasse que num passe de mágica pudesse fazer Jared deixar de amá-lo ou, ao menos, amar-me também. Amarga ilusão!

Quando me dei conta da loucura que havia cometido, era tarde demais. Já estava casada e, para me divorciar, teria que responder perguntas que não conseguiria. O que falar aos meus pais? A verdade? E destruir a reputação do homem que eu amo caso a mídia descobrisse? Porque eu o amo, apesar de tudo. Amo-o com tamanha intensidade que calo o meu sofrimento em troca do sobrenome e esporádicos momentos de carinho dele.

**Es la espera en un teléfono**

**La aventura de lo ilógico**

**La locura de lo mágico**

**Un veneno sin antídoto**

**La amargura de lo efímero**

**Porque él se marchó  
**

**É a espera de um telefonema**

**A aventura do ilógico**

**A loucura do mágico**

**Um veneno sem antídoto**

**A amargura do passageiro**

**Porque ele se foi**

Se as pessoas soubessem a verdade, jamais me invejariam por ser a Senhora Padalecki. Muito menos me odiariam, mas sentiriam apenas pena, embora nem disso eu seja digna.

Eu me vendi. E por nada.

Sou obrigada a sorrir ao seu lado nos eventos aos quais vamos, quando em meu interior apenas lágrimas existem.

Todos os passos são premeditados, é tudo um longo e infinito roteiro em minha vida. E ainda dizem que sou uma péssima atriz, quando atuar é o que faço o tempo inteiro.

Não se enganem, quando banco a cínica ou a fangirl apaixonada por meu marido, é porque devo fazê-lo. Ele faz o mesmo em relação a mim, fala que me ama quando perguntam sobre mim ou até quando não perguntam. É tudo um contrato e isso é tão cruel!

A única coisa que Jared não consegue é fingir ser apenas um amigo de Jensen e isso me machuca ainda mais, pois os fãs atentos conseguem enxergar toda a verdade entre os olhares deles. Eles percebem que sou eu a intrusa.

Choro abertamente agora, por essa noite e por todas as outras que sei que virão. Derramo-me em lágrimas lembrando-me da doce ilusão que tive ao conhecê-lo. Como na minha idade pude acreditar em suas palavras?

Mas ele era tão doce, tão gentil, tão... profissional. Era o que ele estava sendo, atuando comigo, para mim, para todos, muito além dos limites da CW.

Eram torpedos enviados de madrugada, cartas e bilhetes de amor colocados por baixo da porta de meu trailer ou em minha bolsa.

Eu recebia flores e chocolates, saíamos para jantares à luz de velas com a melhor comida e o melhor vinho.

Jared era carinhoso comigo o tempo inteiro e fui inocente por não perceber do que se tratava. Eu era apenas um contrato de trabalho, um degrau em sua escalada da fama.

Após tanto fingimento, ele me disse que precisava de mim para ser feliz, mas não comigo. Confessou-me sobre seu caso de amor e no quanto isso o prejudicaria profissionalmente. Eu não fiquei tão chocada pois, no fundo, imaginava que ele e Jensen já haviam tido algo. Tem coisas que são visíveis demais, até mesmo para quem está cego de amor.

Em meu coração eu acreditei que me casar com ele seria o certo, afinal, amores vem e vão e ele deixaria de amar Jensen. Isso nunca aconteceu, assim como também não deixarei de amar Jared.

Suspiro.

Tudo deu errado.

**Amores, tan extraños que te hacen cínica**

**Te hacen sonreir entre lágrimas**

**Cúantas páginas hipotéticas**

**Para no escribir las auténticas**

**Son amores que sólo a nuestra edad**

**Se confunden en nuestros espíritos**

**Te interrogan y nunca te dejan ver**

**Si serán amor o placer**

**Y cúantas noches lloraré por él**

**Cúantas veces volveré a leer**

**Aquellas cartas que yo recibía**

**Cuando mis penas eran alegrías**

**Son amores esporádicos**

**Pero en ti quedarán  
**

**Amores, tão estranhos que lhe fazem cínica**

**Fazem-lhe sorrir entre lágrimas**

**Quantas páginas hipotéticas**

**Para não escrever as autênticas**

**São amores que somente na nossa idade**

**Se confudem com nossos espíritos**

**Interrogam-lhe e nunca lhe deixam ver**

**Se será amor ou prazer**

**E quantas noites chorarei por ele**

**Quantas vezes voltarei a ler**

**Aquelas cartas que eu recebia**

**Quando as minhas dores eram alegrias**

**São amores esporádicos**

**Porém em você permaneceram**

Pena eu ter acordado tarde demais desse sonho feliz para viver um pesadelo constante, no qual não consigo deixar de amá-lo e me sujeito a tudo por ele.

Ao menos em meio a tantas mentiras, obtive algo em que me apegar. Nosso filho Thomas. Claro, meu bebê é apenas uma cláusula do contrato, soube que teria que engravidar de Jared quando ficamos noivos.

**Amores, tan extraños que vienen y se van**

**Que en tu corazón sobrevivirán**

**Son historias que siempre contarás**

**Sin saber si son de verdad**

**Amores, tão estranhos que vem e se vão**

**Que em seu coração sobreviverão**

**São histórias que sempre contará**

**Sem saber se são de verdade**

Ouço Thomas chorar e vou até seu berço, dar-lhe o peito. Ele se acalma rapidamente e começa a sugar com força, saciando sua fome.

Por que não posso ser como uma criança e também parar de chorar tão depressa? Mas não, uma vez mais Jared vai chegar em casa e, na melhor das hipóteses, perceber que chorei, sentir-se culpado, mentir quer não irá acontecer de novo e vamos dormir. Ao menos essa é a vantagem de termos um filho, ele volta para casa. Antes disso, dormia fora e só se dava ao trabalho de me ligar quando já estava indo gravar. Dizia sempre que não havia telefonado para não me acordar, pois havia gravado até tarde e saído para beber alguma coisa com o pessoal. Como se eu tivesse dormido. Como se eu acreditasse. Como se não soubesse com quem ele estava.

Algumas vezes sinto inveja de Danneel. Não por ela ser amante do Steve e não precisar do Jensen para ser feliz. Mas pela cumplicidade dela com o marido. Ela sempre soube de tudo e apoiou. Danneel e Jensen são amigos, um sabe absolutamente tudo do outro e o fato dela ter que seguir o mesmo tipo de contrato que eu não a incomoda em nada. Mas é claro, ela não ama Jensen como eu amo Jared e exatamente por isso ele sempre se sentiu à vontade para se abrir com ela, ao contrário do meu esposo. Jared tem medo de me magoar e com isso acaba me ferindo muito mais...

Até quando serei prisioneira em meu matrimônio?

**Son amores frágiles**

**Prisioneros, cómplices**

**Son amores problemáticos**

**Como tú, como yo**

**Son amores, frágiles**

**Prisioneros, cómplices**

**Tan extraños que viven negándose**

**Escondiéndose de los dos  
**

**São amores frágeis**

**Prisioneiros, cúmplices**

**São amores problemáticos**

**Como você, como eu**

**São amores frágeis**

**Prisioneiros, cúmplices**

**Tão estranhos que vivem se negando**

**Escondendo-se dos dois**

Embora eu já soubesse que Jared não chegaria a tempo para nosso jantar, uma vez mais o esperei por horas, até as lágrimas secarem e meu cansaço vencer, fazendo-me dormir sozinha na enorme cama, após prometer a mim mesma que jamais esperaria novamente por ele.

Entre a realidade e os sonhos, ouço quando Jared chega de madrugada e vai até o berço de nosso filho, ao lado de nossa cama, acariciá-lo. Então ele simplesmente se deita, como se eu não existisse. Traz o cheiro de Jensen nele e, antes de eu cair num sono profundo, faço uma prece por um amor de verdade, pois não aguento mais viver nesse mundo de mentiras.

**Ya sabia que no llegaría**

**Esta vez me lo prometeré**

**Tengo ganas de un amor sincero**

**Ya sin él...  
**

**Já sabia que não chegaria**

**Esta vez eu prometerei**

**Tenho desejo de um amor sincero**

**Já sem ele...**

Não aguento mais viver nesse mundo de mentiras. Repito a frase em minha mente e durmo ao lado do homem que amo, mas que tem o coração bem longe daqui.

**FIM**


End file.
